Not Enough
by AbsolutePocket
Summary: "i'm the new nanny" beck stated with a warm smile, offering his hand. "Jade" the girl answered / in which Beck get's a new job. Bade.
1. Chapter 1

_Anyone, can catch your eye_

 _But it takes someone special_

 _To catch_

 _Your heart_

Beck was nervous as he approached the daunting mansion that stood before him. His eyes travelled across the large pillars that decorated the front porch, and the large windows on the sides of the house. Although the mansion had an old décor to it, it was a modern house, with a pebble stone drive. He cautiously walked up the marble steps only to be met with a strong door.

"Here we go" he said to himself as he brought his hand up to the doorbell

No answer. He knocked again, only to have the door flung open as soon as his hand met the wood. "ahh" a 60yr old women stated on the other side "you're here! I was just wondering when you'd arrive, come in come in!"

She ushered him inside quickly and shut the door behind him. The inside of the house was painted with a white, grey and black colour scheme. There where pictures and paintings lining every wall and corridor that Beck could see. A large carpeted stair case stood in front of him that led of both left and right, at the top.

 _Wow_ he thought. When he had been offered the job as a nanny to a 5 year old boy, he didn't realise it would have been to a son of a billionaire.

"This way" the women ushered, pulling him out of his thoughts as she started off down one of the hallways "I'll just introduce you to Mr West then you can get yourself situated in your room"

"uh, thank you" Beck uttered out, trying to keep up with the women _(who had a fast walking pace for a women of that age)_ "what did you say your name was again" the women called back turning her head slightly in his direction. "Beck" he replied _(though he didn't recall telling her his name in the first place_ )

They finally arrived at a closed wooden door. The women knocked on it twice before entering. "ahh, Maude I was just going to ask you to fetch me some water" a man uttered as he looked up from his desk. The desk sat in what looked to be a study, with computers and files scattered around various places. Photos and picture frames also decorated the mans desk

"Of course Sir, but first I'd like to introduce you to the new nanny that will be looking after Tommy" she gave Beck a pointed look, which he thought was an invitation to introduce himself. "Beck" he stated reaching out his hand to the older man. The lawyer looked him up and down then gave a tight smile ,which made Beck feel rather intimidated, "Mr West" he replied "I'm the father of Thomas" Beck smiled slightly then pulled his hand back, already anticipating getting out of this room.

Mr West cast him one last look, then looked to ( _who he assumed to be)_ Maude "make sure you tell him everything he needs to know, and give him the time table Jenny made". Maude nodded in reply at the instructions and was about to exit when he stated once more "oh and send a car for Jade and Thomas, they should be collected from their mothers in an hour" he then looked back down to his computer and continued his work, as Beck and the older women exited

Once they were outside the study Maude looked at him and said "that's Mr West, the man who will be signing your pay check, so don't piss him off, okay? He's easily aggravated and enjoys firing employees… yet he is one of the smartest men I know" Beck gulped and nodded

Maude just sighed "come on I'll show you where you'll be staying" and off they were again

After being given a tour of the house Beck was finally shown to his room. It was quite a large quest room, with a well-made double bed, couch and en-suite bathroom.

After putting all his clothes away and taking a quick shower, Beck was finally able to relax. He sighed heavily as he took a seat on the end of his bed. No way had he thought that this job would be this hard, and he hadn't even met the kid he was supposed to be looking after yet!

Suddenly there was a knock at his door _uhh_ he groaned as he got up from his bed only to be met with Maude on the other side "oh, hi" he said looking at her "well seeing as you have nothing else to do for now" she started "I thought that you may as well meet the boy your supposed to be looking after, so you can go and pick him and his sister up from their mums. Now." She dropped the keys to a BMW in his hand and with that she strutted off "I've already put the address in the sat-nav" she called back.

Beck just stared at the back of her with his mouth agape

Finding the house wasn't too much trouble, we was led down a few country lanes _(but it was only a 30minute journey)_ yet he finally pulled up to a normal looking house with a drive way. This house looked much more welcoming than the mansion and had flowers and plants lined up out side the wall to the house

Beck slowly got out the car and began the short walk to the front door, he knocked once and was met several seconds later by a middle aged women with strawberry blonde hair "hello?" the women asked curiously, "I'm Beck" he answered offering his hand "I'm here to pick up Thomas and… _shit what was her name again_ em his sister, im Thomas' new nanny" he said with a warm smile.

Before the woman even had a chance to reply, however, he heard a gasp and suddenly his leg was attacked by a bundle of goldish brown hair. When Beck looked down he saw a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at his brown one's "hi" the little boy exclaimed, still wound around Beck's leg "are you my new nanny?" he asked in a cute voice. "Sure am" Beck replied smiling down at the boy and bending down to be at his level "it's nice to meet you sir" he joked holding his hand out for a fist bump

The kid accepted this fist bump and then started giggling uncontrollably. "what's got you so happy?" the lady who Beck presumed to be his mother asked

Thomas however just kept laughing, until finally after several minutes. Calmed himself and look back to Beck "but you're a boy!" he said laughing again "nanny's aren't boys!"

The middle aged women rolled her eyes jokingly and mouthed a _sorry_ to Beck, he just laughed it off however. "I'm Lola, by the way" she said holding out her hand for him to shake "I'll just get his sister" she said and turned towards the stair case "Jade!" she called up.

"What?" an aggravated voice answered "time to go " Lola replied

No answer

However several seconds' later heavy footprints could be heard and two black combat boots could be seen at the top of the stairs, they were followed by a pair of long legs wearing black skinny jeans. A black rolling stones t-shirt could be seen as well. Purple streaked black hair fell neatly around a flawless face. Her piercing blue eyes met his as she arrived at the bottom of the stairs. _She's gorgeous_ Beck thought to himself

"What are you gaping at?" the girl asked with a raised eyebrow "got something to say?" she prodded glaring. Before Beck could compose himself though, a little voice popped up "Jade! Don't be mean to my new nanny!" Tommy exclaimed hugging Beck once more, she rolled her eyes to which Beck smiled shyly and ran a hand through his hair

After saying their goodbyes to their mum they all jumped in the BMW that was waiting in the driveway "Bye mom!" Tommy called from the back seat as they started off

As soon as they were driving, an awkward tension filled the car. So Beck decided to put the radio on. After flicking through channels and realising there was no good music, he just turned it back off again

The silence however was broken when the girl beside him asked "Aren't you a little young to be a nanny?" she said turning her head to look at him. He smiled slightly and answered "Well I'm almost 19 so… why, how old are you?"

"16" she replied plainly "seventeen in 2 months". He nodded _should he try and carry the conversation on?_ "So, what school do you go to?" he said not wanting the awkward tension to come back "Hollywood arts" she said taking her phone out "really!" Beck had always wanted to go there, but his parents hadn't had the money "I went to Sherwood" he said trying to keep her engaged in the conversation. However it looked like she had lost interest as she clearly wasn't listening anymore

 _Well that was the end of that discussion_ he thought to himself

Upon arriving back to the mansion Jade had quickly walked off to her room without saying hello to her father or Maude. She had however cast a slight smile in Beck's direction as she walked off, so he was a little happy. Maybe they could keep each other company in this large house.

Beck and Tommy had played for a while in the play room and he was introduced to Mr West's step wife Martha. She seemed okay to Becks judgement, although Jade hadn't made an appearance since arriving back

Several hours later, after more playing with Tommy and watching a film. It was time for Beck to get to bed.

At about 11o'clock Beck turned off his lamp and closed his book. He lay his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, when his phone vibrated next to him. After picking it up he realised he had a message from his best friend Moose

 **MOOSE 11:04** _ **How's it going?**_

 **BECK 11:05** _ **I've had worst :/**_

 **MOOSE 11:07** _ **Hang in there dude!**_

"I'll try" He muttered as he drifted off to sleep __


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _When you meet someone special_

 _you'll know_

 _Your heart will beat more rapidly_

 _and you'll smile for no reason_

"Come on Tommy, just eat it it's not that bad" Beck pleaded trying to get the six year old to eat his strawberries

"I don't want it!" Tommy cried in protest pushing away Beck's spoonful. The teenager sighed. There was no point in trying to get him to have it, so he pushed the bowl away and looked to the boy (who now had a mischievous smile on his face)

Just before Beck could give him a little scolding Martha walked in and sat at the opposite end of the table to the boys. She then poured herself a bowl of muesli and began eating it, without even casting a look in the two boys direction

"Morning!" Tommy chirped out cheerfully

"Oh, morning Tommy" Martha replied with a small smile, she then took out her phone and began texting, so Beck assumed that was the end of the breakfast conversation.

Jade then walked in wearing a loose black tank top and some pyjama shorts. Having already stayed in the mansion for a week Beck had learnt two things about her morning routine (1) Jade didn't speak a word to anyone without having her coffee first and (2) Jade LOVED her coffee more than she loved most things

With that in mind Beck had already poured her a mug, and had it sitting in the seat opposite him, so when she went over to poor herself some he spoke up "I already made you some" he said pointing at it

Jade turned around from where she was standing and looked at it cautiously "… thanks" she said as she plopped down in the seat and started drinking it

Beck and Jade had both appreciated having someone their own age around in the sparse land. And although they hadn't hung out much, it was still nice to have a few conversations here and there.

"Beck, remember you need to go into the town later to pick up Henry's suit" Martha stated looking up from her phone "he needs it for the party on Thursday"

"Of course ma'am" beck replied "ill get ready after this" he looked back up to smile at her but then realised her attention was already back to her phone.

"I'm wearing a suit aswell! Just like daddy" tommy piped up grinning

"Oh, well if that's the case you have to eat your strawberries, otherwise you'll look big and fat in your suit!" beck tried. Tommy gasped, and quickly ate a spoonful of strawberries

Beck looked over and saw Jade smirking trying to hide her smile. When she looked up, she saw Beck smiling at her so she narrowed her eyes at him and went back to her coffee.

 _Knock knock_

Beck stopped tying his shoes to look up at the door. "Hello?" he called out but received no answer. Sighing he got up and opened the door. Upon seeing who as on the other side however, a smile grew across his face

"Hi Jade" he said

"Yeah, hey. Are you still going into the town?" she asked, arms folded cross her chest

"Yeah I was just heading there now" beck answered

"I'm coming with you" she stated raising a brow trying to see if he would challenge her. Beck just ran his hands threw his hair and smiled at her "Sure" he said "I'll meet you in the car in 5" Jade rolled her eyes and started off down the hall way

"So not that I don't enjoy your company or anything" Beck started as they pulled up to the town car park "but why are you here?"

They hadn't really talked that much, other than having a few friendly conversations about mutual things. He had hoped that they would start spending time together, otherwise he would probably become bored of just looking after Tommy. So he was happy that Jade had come along with him

Jade sighed "Dad's making me go to this shitty party that he's throwing for him and Martha's anniversary, so I gotta get a dress" she said as they got out the car and started along the street.

"Aah" he said nodding in understanding. "That also means that you have to help me pick one out" she said raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow towards his direction. Beck laughed, he knew 0 to nothing about ladies clothes

"I'll try my best" he said as he held the door to _Hugo Boss_ open

"Your dad sure likes his suits" beck said as they were looking round "He's got 2 in here for me to pick up and another 2 in Armani"

Never in Beck's life had he been in such an expensive shop. Never. And now all of a sudden he was collecting 4 suits for a CEO for one of America's top companies.

"Yeah well he's a pig when it comes to money" was Jade's reply as they approached the front desk, where a lady with strawberry blonde hair was standing. She looked Beck up and down and gave him a disapproving look. Beck hadn't really taken into account the sort of shops that they would be going to, when he had dressed in a flannel shirt and jeans in the morning. So it was no surprise the sort of stares he was receiving from other shoppers and employees.

After staring at Beck's outfit for a few more seconds the lady finally spoke up "What can I do for you today?" she asked in a firm voice.

"Were here to pick up some suits for Henry West"

"Just this way" the lady said as she led them down some hallways. After arriving in what looked like a dressing room the women handed them over some suits. "Was there anything else?" she asked once they were situated

"No that's it, thank you" the lady gave a tight smile and walked off

After picking up the rest of the suits and putting them back in the car. The two decided to go for lunch at _Harvey's._ Once they had taken their seats and ordered their drinks, Beck looked to his companion "So tell me stuff" he said smiling and taking a sip of his drink

"What _stuff?_ " she said opening a packet of sugar and putting it into her coffee

"Interesting stuff!"

"Be more specific" she stated sarcastically

Beck sighed. "Stuff about you"

Jade was confused. He seriously wanted to know stuff about her? She couldn't remember the last time a boy was interested in something other than her boobs and ass. But Beck seemed like he was generally just trying to be her friend _and it didn't hurt that he was god damn gorgeous_

"Umm, there's not that much to know. Born and raised in Los Angeles, go to Manhattan Prep. Two brother-"

"Two?" Beck asked intrigued. "Yeah, Ryder. He's studying in law school though so I only get to see him once every three months" she said

"That must suck" Beck said, his eyes softening. He had three sisters and missed them like crazy every day

"It does for me, not so much for Tommy"

"How come?"

Jade sighed and took a sip of her coffee "Well you know how much my dad loves Tommy right?" Beck nodded, it was pretty obvious how much their father favorited the younger. "So my dad and Ryder always used to argue, especially after dad cheated on my mom" Beck's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but Jade carried on "and Ryder _hated_ how much my dad favorited Tom, I do as well but-whatever, anyway so Ryder would always be so out of order to Tommy and he would get in trouble loads even sometimes with the police, I guess to try and get my dad's attention. So anyway after a while my dad couldn't take it anymore so he sent Ryder to live in this super strict boarding school in England. He-"

Jade was interrupted by both their foods arriving. "Pasta with shrimp" the waiter said handing Jade her dish "and a pizza for you" she said in a flirty voice "anything else I can get for you?" she asked directing her attention at Beck "how about some side dishes or another drink o-"

"WERE FINE!" Jade shrieked frustrated about the clearly desperate waiter

She however just looked at Jade annoyed and gave a final smile to Beck before strutting off. Beck laughed "Carry on" he said taking a bite out of his pizza

After a few seconds of watching Jade inspect her pasta suspiciously she looked up "Oh yeah, so Ryder had to stay at this boarding school for a year, he got back about 5 months ago and he's tried to stay as far away from my dad and Tommy as possible, which is why he's in law school in New York." She finished "Ahh" Beck nodded "That does suck. Are you close with him?"

"Yeah" she said looking down and eating a spoonful of pasta

Beck did feel bad for her. It was obvious that Jade didn't have a good relationship with her dad so having her brother so far away must be tough "Your close with your mom though right?" he asked trying to brighten the mood. Jade nodded "I didn't used to be though, I only actually got close with her after my parents split" she said "what about you, you close with yours?"

Beck smiled awkwardly "em, she died when I was six… I was though" Jade looked down nervously, she really wasn't good in deep conversations "s-sorry" was her answer.

Beck smiled "It's cool, my dad and I are like best friends though, seeing as I'm the only boy out of four"

Jade returned the smile

"So where exactly are we going?" Beck asked as Jade led him through the town "To get me a dress" jade said not even looking back

"Here we are" she said as they came to a shop. _Belle Femme_ read the sign.

"This a dress shop?" he asked as they walked in the double glass doors. Dresses where everywhere in this shop, whether they were on a manikin, on a stand or just hung up on a rail. Beck could see that they probably had a dress in every colour, whether it be a plain one or decorated in various jewels and diamonds

"Yep"

She led him through and around the sparse shop and would every now and again stop to have a look at a dress, but then move on.

"Do need any help miss?" a middle aged women asked approaching the couple.

"Nope" was Jade's quick reply walking away

Beck smiled kindly at the women and said "Were okay for now, thank you" before jogging to catch up with Jade.

After about 20 minutes, Jade had successfully picked out 4 outfits. "You ready to try them on?" Beck asked after he was sure she was happy. "Yeah". They made their way to the changing rooms where Beck took a seat on one of the sofa's after Jade disappeared behind a curtain.

Jade came out 2 minutes later in a black trouser playsuit "I don't think I like this, I feel a bit dressed down" and quickly disappeared back behind the curtain before Beck could compliment her on how gorgeous she looked

After 10 minutes had past Beck was curious as to what was taking her so long

"Jade?"

"Yeah, hang on, I'm putting my heels on"

He looked to the curtain and waited for her to appear. 5 seconds later his mouth dropped. Out stepped Jade in an off the shoulder black dress. The top was decorated with tiny diamonds and crystals and the rest of the dressed hugged her flawless figure and curves. There was a slit at the bottom of the dress which revealed a long pale leg. " _Woah_ " Beck whispered, the girl standing in front of him was true beauty, to say the least

Jade gave a soft laugh at his expression

"I take it you like it then"

"Mmm hmm" he nodded

Jade smirked "I'll get this one then" she said before disappearing back behind the curtain. He smiled to himself once she was gone. Jade West was probably the most captivating girl he had ever met, and _shit_ , he was falling for her.

.

.

.

 **REVIEW FOR AN UPDATE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _You don't love someone because_

 _they're perfect_

 _You love them in spite of_

 _The fact that they're not_

"Wake up, wake up!"

Beck felt a rough shake on his arm as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt dead weight on his body and turned to face the intruder. "Come on sleepy! You've been asleep for ages!" Tommy complained showing him the clock that read **9:53**

"Sorry" Beck mumbled rubbing his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head and peeled his face of the pillow; only to immediately put back after the suns rays came into his line of vision. "Uggh" he groaned

Tommy rolled his eyes and tuged on Beck's arm "Wakey, wakey sleepy head, time to get up!"

"Alright I'm up, I'm up" he groans lifting the covers of himself "why are you so happy today anyway?"

Tommy sat at the foot of Beck's bed as he rummaged around in his drawers for some suitable clothing. "Because I get to see Harrison today!"

"Who's that?" Beck asked "A friend from school?" he pulled out a dark grey t-shirt and flannel shirt as he spoke

"No silly! It's Jade's boyfriend!"

Beck froze. "Uhh she.. has a boyfriend?" he cautiously stated trying to play it off. To be honest Beck wasn't really sure why it bothered him so much that she was currently dating someone. Yeah, they had been spending a lot of time together lately but that was just as friends.. right? Even after only knowing her for a few weeks Beck did count her as his friend and maybe the fact that she has a boyfriend got to him so much, was because maybe he did have a _tiny_ ( _huge)_ crush on her.

"Haha, yeah silly. And he's coming round tonight with Oscar and Katie" Tommy said absent mindedly

"And they are.." Beck might as well take the opportunity to get as much information as possible out of the seven year old. "His parents; dads friends" Tommy finished for him looking up "They're really nice, Daddy knows them through work an-Yay your dressed! Come on lets go play in the playroom!" He hopped of the bed and ran out the room. Beck just stood there looking on at the over excitable boy.

.

.

It was just after lunch that Jade walked into the dining room where Beck sat doing school work. Although they were currently on spring break he was falling _far_ behind on…pretty much every subject.

Maths was definitely not his strong point, which was why he was stuck on Question 8. "Emm… Jade" he said not bothering to look up from his work

" _What"_

He put his calculator down and looked up to see her glaring at him with a questioning expression. He smiled "You wouldn't have to know anything about algebra by any chance". Jade's expression softened as she pulled out the chair next to him "Yeah.. what are you stuck on?" she questioned taking a look at his work (which was mainly just an array of scribbles) she smirked. "Your quite the genius, huh" she stated amused. Beck rolled his eyes "haha, please explain it to me, if I don't have this figured out by the time we go back, I'm _fucked_!"

Jade laughed "Alright, alright"

After she had thoroughly explained it to him for about 15 minutes, they decided to split the 50 questions, so Jade did 35 and Beck (tried) to do 15. After working in silence for about 10 minutes Beck brought up the subject that had been burning on his mind all day.

"So… Tommy said your boyfriends coming over tonight"

Jade didn't look up from her work and continued writing. She didn't answer for a while so Beck thought maybe she hadn't heard, he was about to ask again when she spoke "He's not my boyfriend… he's… h-… it's complicated" Beck snorted; earning him a glare. " _Complicated?_ " he asked slyly

"Ugh, well I don't know how else to describe it!" she sighed running her fingers through her hair "Were on and off and at the moment I suppose… were _sort of_ on I guess"

 _Dammit_ beck thought "So what's he like then?" she had his full attention now, and while Jade carried on working on the maths puzzles, Beck had completely abandoned his – he deemed this conversation was way more important than maths

Jade sighed "Does it really matter?"

"Yep."

She smirked "why?"

 _Shit_ Beck thought "… Because I just wanna know what's he's like jeez, if I'm going to have to sit at a dinner table with him tonight and watch you too suck each others faces off, you could at least tell me what he looks like." Jade rolled her eyes. Something Beck had noticed she was very fond of doing.

"Listen you'll see tonight when you meet him"

"… fine, but you could at least tell me about his personality, I want to prepare myself if I'm gonna have be around a total dipshit all night"

"God your so annoying" was his reply "I don't know how to describe him! He…. Ugh… you wont like him though, he's the complete opposite of you. He's self absorbed, spoilt and rude."

Beck laughed "So then why are you dating him?"

"Because when he's not being those things, then he's… god your making me sound all mushy…he can be really sweet and he is a hard worker and I don't know he's just…ugh enough! I don't wanna talk about this anymore" she groaned looking back down at her work "you'll meet him tonight and that's it!"

Beck shook his head but went back to his work. _Boy was he excited for tonight…_

.

.

"You look fine!" Beck said sitting at the foot of Jade's bed watching her rummage around her drawers "look their gonna be here soon so hurry up"

"Don't rush me" Jade said applying some mascara to her lashes "you're the one that took an hour trying to fix your ridiculously long hair Rapunzel"

Beck smirked " whatever, just hurry up and put your heels on I don't wanna go down there on my own" As much as Beck was dreading the meal tonight, he would admit that he was extremely curious as to what Harrison was like "What kind of a name is Harrison anyway?" he wondered aloud

Jade stood up and checked her hair in the mirror "what kind of a name is Beck?" she shot back. He smirked "Touché"

Just then there was a knock at the door, Jade groaned "get ready for the worst night of your life" she stated as they both walked out her bedroom door. Beck smiled at her as they reached the top of the stairs, but just before they walked down Beck took a hold of her wrist "You look beautiful by the way" he said referring to her red two piece that she was wearing. Her hair was decorated with blue extensions that match her piercing blue eyes, and she wore a pair of black suede heels.

Jade smirked "You clean up pretty nicely as well" she said before turning around and walking down the stairs.

When they got to the bottom and rounded a corner Beck was met with a 40 year old couple greeting Mr West and Martha. They both walked over "This Beck, he's Tommy's new nanny" Mr West stated as they approached. They woman smiled "I'm Katie" she said as she shook Beck's hand "This is my husband Oscar" she said referring to the man next to her. He was rather intimidating, however not as much as Mr West himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Beck said smiling "Likewise" Oscar replied

"Shall we all go through" Martha said linking her arm with Henry's "Ooh, where's Harri?" she added

"He doesn't get off work till 8, so he'll be here soon" Katie said taking of her coat

"Of course" Mr West said as they walked through

The adults spread themselves out around the end of the large table, with Mr West at the foot of the table, Martha to his right and Oscar and Katie opposite. Tommy sat next to Martha and Jade next to him so Beck had no choice but to sit next to Katie. Which wasn't so bad; she seemed nice.

The dinner conversation mainly stayed on the topic of business, Mr West's company meant a lot to him and Beck got the feel that Oscar's did aswell. He was getting pretty bored so he looked across at Jade and Tommy. Tommy was busy colouring in in a colouring book the maid had got for him and Jade was busy looking at something on her phone. She looked up though when she felt eyes on her and gave Beck a look that said _told you so_. Beck just shrugged and was about to mouth something to her when a guy (about Becks age) walked in

"Harri!" Tommy exclaimed jumping up from his seat and rushing over to meet the guy.

"Hey squirt" The guy said bending down to pick him up. He had brown hair, which was cut short at the sides and styled in a messy quiff, he wore a white t-shirt, a back tight jacket, black skinny jeans and loathers. _Preppy boy_ Beck thought as the guy ruffled Tommy's hair.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late" Harrison said putting Tommy down

"That's alright" Mr West said standing to shake his hand. The guy then greeted his parents and Beck watched as he rounded the table to take a seat next to Jade.

"Hi gorgeous" Harrison said planting a kiss on Jade's lips and wrapping an arm around her waist. _So much for on and off_ beck thought as they sat back down.

"Eer Harrison this is Beck" Mr West said directing his attention at the couple. "He's been looking after Thomas"

Harrison smiled over at Beck, but he could tell he was putting it on "I hope your taking good care of my little man, he's trouble" Harrison said

"Hey!" Tommy cried out giggling

Beck smiled back "Of course"

.

.

After they had all eaten dinner they decided to go sit out on the porch. The maid had brought out some desserts and wine for them to have while they carried on talking. Jade and Harrison where cuddled up on the hammock together and so Beck was left to entertain Tommy.

He glanced over at the couple and saw Harrison playing with a bit of her hair, while her head lay on his chest. _Ew_ , Beck grimaced "Hey Tommy" he said getting the little boys attention "why don't you see if Harrison will play with you for a bit? I'm sure he'd love to" Tommy nodded. _Score_.

He ran over to the two and pulled Harrison inside, leaving Jade on her own. Beck walked over and took a seat next to her

"You alright?" he asked playing with a bit of gravel in his hand "You seem annoyed"

She raised her eyebrow at him "What do you mean?"

"I dunno" he shrugged "you just seem a little isolated"

Jade sighed "Yeah, well I hate socialising". Beck laughed "I kinda guessed that" he looked out across the garden "Wanna go on a walk?"

Jade raised an eyebrow at him, she looked like she was about to object, but then changed her mind "Sure". They both stood up and walked down the stairs. Beck contemplated holding her hand, but then he'd probably just get a kick to his groin in return.

They walked in silence for about 15 minutes until Beck noticed her shivering. "Here" he said taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks" she muttered looking up at the sky

"So you and Harrison.." Beck began shoving his hands into his pockets

Jade looked at him "What about us?" she questioned.

He shrugged "I dunno you just… seem a bit more… _on_ then _off_ right now"

Jade's expression quickly turned mischievous "you know, you seem a bit more interested in my relationship, than most be people are…wanna tell me why that is" she said stopping in her tracks to look at him. Jade knew what Beck was about to tell her, she just enjoyed watching people get nervous.

After a long pause Beck took a step forward towards her and looked her in the eye as he spoke "… so I like you" he shrugged "what's wrong with that?" Truth be told Beck Oliver had never been more sure of anything in his life. This girl was beautiful, she was smart witty and talented. He might as well be honest with her.

Jade smirked "I kind of guessed that"

Beck smiled down at her and took her hands into his "listen I know you and Harrison are dating right now and I suppose your not one to cheat, but you know if you ever find yourself thinking that… maybe… you might just like me back… I'm prepared to wait. Your b-"

"Found them!" Tommy's voice was heard as the two jumped apart, just as Harrison came into their line of view.

"There you are babe" He said walking over to the two, he gave Beck a dark look as he approached them. "How come your out here" he asked taking Beck's jacket off of Jade's shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. Beck rolled his eyes and reached down to pick it up.

"We were just taking a walk" Jade said looking up at him.

"Oh, well, come on, everyone's gone back in coz it fucking freezing" he said wrapping his arms around Jade. Jade nodded and looked stiff "Sure" she said. Harrison cast a quick glance at Beck and planted a kiss on Jade's lips. Beck rolled his eyes.

"Ew stop!" Tommy shouted getting in between the two "Come on! I wanna go back inside" he shouted grabbing onto Beck's hand and pulling him in the direction of the house. He looked behind him and saw Harrison glaring at Jade "why where you out here with him" Beck heard him whisper

"We just took a walk, chill" Jade replied as Harrison grabbed a hold of her hand and entwined their fingers, pressing a kiss to her cheek

 _Dammit_. Beck thought as they approached the house. He was just starting to get somewhere with Jade. Looks like he was just gonna have to wait to have a talk with her. Oh well, she was worth it.

.

.

 **REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_You don't need someone_

 _to complete you_

 _you need someone to accept you_

 _completely_

"Morning Beck" Lola smiled as she opened the front door to her house. Beck smiled in return "Hi Mrs West, are they ready?" he questioned glancing inside the welcoming home.

"I'm afraid not, Tommy's just finishing his homework and Jade's still in bed. Why don't you come in for a bit, they'll probably be a while" She finished opening the door wider for Beck to step in. He took his shoes of at the mat and followed her through to the kitchen, where Tommy was sat. "Hi Beck!" he shouted as soon as he came into sight.

"You alright lil' man" he smiled ruffling his hair and taking a seat at one of the high stool next to him. He rested his arms on the island and looked around the room.

Beck had never been in Lola's house before but it was much more welcoming and warm then Mr Wests. The kitchen had a cross between a modern and old décor to it. With granite counters and wooden cupboards. Between the kitchen and the garden there was a conservatory with couches and chairs. There was a vase of flowers on the coffee table with white and pink roses. The sun beamed through the glass from the conservatory and Beck could see out onto the long garden. It just felt so relaxed here an-

"Would you like some coffee?" Beck was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Lola looking at him with a questioning glance.

"Yes please"

After Lola had made his coffee she took a seat opposite him and started to help Tommy finish of his homework. "Jade's really sick" she said looking up at Beck "she threw up last night and she's got a really bad headache" Lola finished looking towards the staircase in concern

Beck frowned. "That sucks" he said "don't worry though, ill make sure to take care of her once we get back home" he said smiling at her

She returned the smile. "That's really nice of you Beck, thank you" Just then the girl in question trudged down the stairs with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Uughh" she groaned taking a seat on the couch near to the others. Her hair was pulled behind in a messy ponytail, make up was scrubbed from her face, redness rimmed the corner of her eyes and she looked paler than usual. Call him cliché, but Beck still believed she looked beautiful.

"It's so fucking cold" she groaned snuggling deeper into the blanket.

"Language!" Tommy shrieked, looking at their mom to see if she would tell her off, but Lola just waved him off.

"Leave her be, she's ill" Lola said concern riddled in her face.

Tommy giggled "ha ha you look _disgusting_ " he said making a gagging motion. Jade stuck her middle finger up at him and rested her head back in exhaustion.

.

.

After 15 minutes the three of them were driving back to the house. Jade was sat in the back seat cuddled up in the corner with her blanket wrapped around her, and Tommy was at the front talking to Beck about _who knows what_.

"…so that's why I got the highest in my class!" he finished beaming at Beck. Beck however was too busy staring at the rear view mirror, making sure Jade was okay. "Beck!" Tommy shouted gaining his attention.

"Wha- oh sorry Tom" Beck answered focusing his attention back on the road.

"Did you hear what I said?" Tommy asked trying to give Beck an angry expression – it wasn't working.

"Yeah course I did". Tommy sighed and looked out the window. "Can we play baseball when we get to Dad's?"

"Sure" Beck answered smiling "how's the team doing?"

Tommy shrugged and looked at Beck with a hurtful expression. "There's this new person called Harvey" he started "and he keeps on taking my spot and being _super_ horrible to me…"

"So kick him in the balls" Jade chimed in with a groggy voice from the back seat. "I would!" was Tommy's reply "but his dad's the coach and if I did that then I'd get kicked of the team." Beck looks over at Tommy's crestfallen face. "Don't worry sport, I'm sure it will get better, and look were almost home so we can practice to make sure that _Harvey_ doesn't get off the team" Beck said smiling down at him. Tommy grinned "Yay!"

.

.

After arriving back home, Beck told Tommy to go get his sports kit on while he helped Jade get into her bed. As they were walking through the hallways they spotted Mr West exciting his office. "Aah, hello Jade" he said with a cold smile "you don't look to well"

"No shit" was Jade's reply as she carried on down the hall. Mr West looked after her with an angry expression, but he must of decided to let it slip, as he turned back to look at Beck. "Come round my office later would you. Lets say 8 o'clock?" He asked awaiting his answer.

Beck was confused as to why he was wanted (having already received his pay check for the month) yet he smiled and nodded his head, "sure." Mr West again gave a tight smile and carried on down the hall, leaving Beck to catch up with Jade.

She was opening her door as Beck caught her and as soon as she was in her room, she made a beeline for her bed. Yet before she got under the covers she groaned and looked towards her wardrobe "I wanna get out of these disgusting clothes. Get me something to wear?" she asked pointedly at Beck. "Yeah, of course" he said walking over to her walk-in wardrobe. "Anything in particular?"

"Something comfortable."

He eyed a pair of grey sweatpants and grabbed them. He emerged from the doorway and threw them on her bed. "Do you want to wear a hoodie?" he questioned, remembering her complaint of being cold. She opened her closed eyes slowly and eyed his UCLA hoodie (that his dad had given to him) that he was wearing. She smirked and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow "…that does look pretty comfortable". Beck rolled his eyes, but laughed as he pulled it over his head.

Jade grinned as he tossed it over to her, and got out of bed. She pulled of her black leggings and dark grey sweatshirt, and Beck gulped as she stood in front of him in a black lacy bra and panties. She smirked again and slipped into the sweatpants and hoodie, getting situated in her bed again.

After Beck was pulled out of his trance he walked over to where she was lying and took a seat at the side of her bed. "Do want some more tablets?" he questioned in concern at her pale face. She nodded weakly and gave a small smile "and some coffee please" she said. Beck smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She shut her eyes and sighed in exhaustion, Beck just stared at her. This girl was gorgeous, and call him cringe, but even with her bed hair and faded skin she was an angel in front of him.

"Once you've finished staring at me, you could actually go get me the things that require me to get better." She said suddenly, opening her eyes.

"Oh-right-yeah…sorry."

.

.

"Right I'm gonna throw it then you've got to hit as far as you possibly can, got that?" Beck asked as Tommy stood in front of him with his bat at the ready. "Yeah" tommy answered pulling his base ball cap down to cover his forehead.

Beck pulled is arm back and threw the ball to Tommy's direction. Tommy swung his bat however missed the ball. He groaned "uhh that's the fourth time I missed it!"

"It's alright sport, we'll get it this time." Beck continued to throw the ball towards Tommy, and gradually he started hitting it back.

After about the twelfth throw Tommy was hitting it back way past Beck. "See I told you, you could do it" Beck said smiling as he threw the ball once again. However he was distracted as a silver BMW pulled into the drive of the West home. Then a girl with bright red hair walked out, who was followed by a skinny brunette.

Beck watched as the two approached the front door. They were just about to knock, when Tommy turned around and saw them as well.

"Cat, Tori!" he called, waving his arm in the air to try and get their attention from where they were playing in the spacious garden that surrounded the perimeter of the house.

The girls looked over and smiled as they approached. "Hey Tommy" the red head smiled and hugged the young boy. "Is Jadey in?" she questioned bending down to be at his level.

Tommy nodded his head, "yeah but she's really sick."

The brunette then cut in "we heard, which is why we brought some donuts and ice cream!" she finished then looked up and noticed Beck. "Hi" she smiled at him, extending her hand "I'm Tori"

"Beck" he replied shaking her hand. "…I'm Tommy's nanny"

The red head smiled "I'm cat – like the animal…but I'm not an animal, don't worry" Beck gave a nervous laugh and ran a hand threw his hair. "Do you want me to take you up to Jade's room?"

"Sure." The girls smiled and waved goodbye to Tommy as they followed Beck in. He was sure they knew where to go and didn't actually need him taking them to their friends room, but he wanted to check on Jade anyway so he walked with them.

"So how do you girls know Jade?" he asked as they walked through the front door.

"We go to the same school" Tori answered "and her and Cat have known each other ages."

"Nice." He smiled and they continued to make small talk until they approached Jade's door. Beck reached up his hand to knock, but Cat suddenly burst open the door and ran inside. Jade shot up from her bed startled and was suddenly knocked back down as Cat jumped on her to give her a hug. "Jade!" she shrieked pinning the girl down below her.

"Get off me you lesbian" Jade complained as she pushed the over excitable red head off of her. Cat just giggled and lay down next to her. Tori too walked in the room and slipped her shoes of by the door. She walked over to Jade's side of the bed and crushed her in a hug "oohh Jade your all disgusting and gross. How cute" she smiled kissing the girls cheek.

"Get off" she grumbled, but scooted over anyway so the girl could lie down next to her. Beck stood watching from the door way amused. Jade looked up and noticed him watching with a smile, she smirked. "Pass the TV remote." She ordered pointing to the said object sitting on her window ledge.

Beck walked over to the window saw Tommy outside looking up at him. "Come on" he mouthed. Beck smirked "one minute" he mouthed back holding up a single finger. He turned around and threw the remote into Jade's lap. "Anything else I can get you m'lady" he teased giving a little curtsy. Cat giggled and Tori grinned, however Jade just rolled her eyes, but Beck saw the corners of her mouth twitch up.

"No, but I'll call you if I want anything more"

"You know that's what Maude's for right? And the other thousands of maids you have running around this place" he challenged back.

"Yeah, yeah" she said switching the TV on. "Shut the door on your way out!" she called as he walked out.

"He's so cute!" Tori exclaimed after Beck had left. "and he's totally into you" she finished resting her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Stopp" Jade whined.

"Oh yeah, forgot about Mr Overprotective" Tori said rolling her eyes

"Harrison isn't over protective…just.. ju-…okay maybe a little, but that's just because he wants to watch out for me."

"Yeah but Harri isn't as cute as he is" Cat chimed in taking the remote of Jade.

"And he treats you like shit" Tori said frowning.

"Just cause you hate him."

"Because of the amounts of times he's made you cry!" Tori whined.

"I don't cry."

"Do too"

"Don't"

"Guys!" Cat interrupted them both. "Harrison's not that bad, he's only made Jadey cry once because he cheated on her and that was the only time I've ever seen her cry!"

"That's because I don't cry." Jade stated matter-of-factly. "I think I've only ever cried twice in my life."

"What about when you were a baby" Tori challenged. "Doesn't count" Jade said. "Anyway can we stop talking about how many times I've cried! There are much more important things to discuss."

"Yeah! Such as how you should go out with Beck!" Cat said smiling. "Noo" Jade answered with a raised eyebrow. "Like how Tori's date went with Moose!" Jade smirked turning her head towards the brunette that was rested on her shoulder.

Tori groaned and covered her face with her hands "Don't" she whined. Jade laughed, "that bad?"

Tori moaned again and rubbed her temples as if to prevent a headache. Cat giggled from beside Jade "Just tell her!" she said, amused by the story she had already been told.

"So it started of really good" Tori started "and he took me to dinner and was complimenting me and holding my hand and stuff." Jade gave a gagging motion and stuck her finger in her mouth. Tori smacked her arm and rolled her eyes. "…anyway and then he took me on a walk along the beach and he kept apologising about what had happened last year when he kept standing me up and talking to other girls, and that he really had changed blah blah blah. Anyway at the end of the night he asked me to go back to his place for a bit." Jade raised an eyebrow and cast a knowing glance at Cat, who laughed. "So we went to his room and I suggested he put on a movie, then he kissed me and I obviously kissed back, but… he kept tryna stick his hand up my shirt and kiss me neck… and ughhh I freaked out and ran away."

"HAHAH" Jade burst into fits of laughter and Tori once again covered her face in her hands. "Stopp"

After Jade had controlled her laughing she gave a smirk at Tori, who had resumed her position of her head on Jade's shoulder, "Tori your 16! Come on you have to do _something._ "

"Easy for you to say, you're not a virgin!"

Jade smirked once again "Even Cat and Robbie have gone further than you!"

Cat smiled "true"

Tori moaned "okay, okay next time I won't freak out. He's been calling and texting me all day, I should probably speak to him to make sure he knows I'm okay." Jade laughed again, and picked the remote back up to flick through the channels.

"Ooh Frozen!" Cat exclaimed battling with Jade for the remote.

"Fuck off Cat were not watching Frozen!" the girl said pushing the red head off her. Cat eyes became watery and she rolled over so she was facing away from the two girls.

Jade gave a sour look in Cat's direction, but not wanting to make her best friend cry, she switched the channel back to play the beginning of the Disney movie. "Fine!" she grumbled.

Cat cast a glance over her shoulder. "Yay!" she cried snuggling up to Jade. Jade groaned once again, but a small smile twitched the corners of her mouth at her two best friends.

.

.

At about 8 o'clock Beck knocked on the door of Mr West's office. "Enter" grumbled a voice from inside. Beck slowly turned the doorknob and walked into the study, he shut the door behind him and took a seat on one of the chairs.

Mr West looked up from his laptop and pushed his papers aside. "Now you're probably wondering why I wanted to speak with you." Beck nodded. "Well actually it is a case of two things. First is mine and Martha's anniversary ball coming up this Thursday and I take it you'll be attending?"

Beck once again nodded "I hadn't heard much about it though." He answered in a shaky voice.

"Yes well Tommy will be staying at his mother's that night and I'm sure Jade will appreciate having someone her own age there. Other than of course Harrison." Beck fought the urge to roll his eyes at the mention of his name. "So I'm giving you some money to go and buy yourself a suit." He said handing Beck a white envelope, "I want all my guests to look their smartest" he said eyeing Beck's hair, but continued with a smile. "I'm sure Jade will be happy to give you the rest of the information"

Beck smiled and accepted the envelope "Eer thank you for the invite, I look forward to it." He said forcing a smile.

"Yes, well the second thing actually regards school. You're all going back next week and I presume you won't be going back to your old school which was all the way in Ohio, so I've registered you to attend the same school as Jade. You'll still be working with Tommy of course however I'll make sure you have some free time to do things such as homework and what not."

Beck was shocked. The thought of school hadn't really crossed his mind, so he was surprised when Mr West had brought it up. Jade went to one of the most expensive and well educated schools there was so Beck knew he'd struggle to keep up, but he'd try his hardest, and he was looking forward to going to the same school as Jade.

Beck smiled "Thank you again, that's very kind of you." Mr West gave a tight smile. "Very well you'd best get back to Tommy."

He nodded "Yes, bye" Beck said as he stood up and excited the room. As soon as the door was shut, he walked to his bedroom to put the envelope in, then made a beeline for Jade's room. He opened the door to find her still in bed, she seemed to be watching some kind of horror movie. Beck noticed she had changed as she was now wearing some pyjama shorts and a tank top.

"Hey" she said looking up and pausing the movie.

He smiled at her and walked over to her, setting down a mug of coffee next to her. "Budge up" he said scooting onto the edge of the bed to lie next to her. She shivered as he joined her on the bed, and he raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "You still cold?" he asked concerned.

Jade nodded and pulled the blanket further round her body, she then rolled over so that she was pushed up right against Beck, with no room between their shoulders. "Bo-dd-yy heattt" she shivered.

Beck smirked then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to lay on his chest. Jade shrieked at the sudden movement and, once she had realised the change in position, she raised an eyebrow at him and glared. Beck just shrugged and smiled "Body heat" he said with a wink.

Jade rolled her eyes at him and after some hesitation rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes. Beck grinned and rested his chin on top of her head. "So you know we'll be going back to school next week?" he started.

"Mmm"

"Well I just spoke to your dad, and he said he's enrolled me in Manhattan Prep."

This made Jade lift up her head from his chest and she grinned, "Really?"

Beck nodded, pleased with her reaction. She smiled at him again and rested her head back on his chest. "I'm glad your coming to the same school as me"

"Why's that?" Beck asked.

"I don't know…I hate everyone so it will be nice to have someone who… I don't hate… that much"

Beck smirked, "What about Cat and Tori?"

"Excluding them obviously"

Beck laughed, "I have no idea how I'm going to keep up with all the work and everything though"

"Come on, it's not that hard"

"Easy for you to say! You're all clever and snobby!" Jade rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Whatever, you'll love it, and you already know four people that go there."

"Four?" Beck questioned.

"Harrison."

"Ugghhh" Beck groaned and flopped his head against the pillow. Jade hit his chest "Stop over reacting, he's not that bad!"

"Yeah…."

Jade rolled her eyes, and was about to say something else, when a yawn erupted her features. Beck looked down at her and smiled, "Tired?"

Jade nodded and shut her eyes, "Night doofus" she said snuggling further into his chest.

Beck chuckled and looked down at her features. She looked so relaxed and calm. He reached down and pulled the comforter over the both of them, he then reached out a hand to grab the remote and switched the TV and lights off.

"Night."

Beck had the feeling that he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while…

.

.

.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	5. Chapter 5

_One day I caught myself_

 _Smiling for no reason,_

 _And then I realised_

 _I was thinking of you_

"Woahh." Beck whispered to himself as he stood in front of the towering building that stood infront of him. Today was Monday and now that spring break was over, they were all back to school, including Beck. His nerves were taking over his body as his eyes darted over the enormous school and watched as classmates gossiped and laughed all around.

"You look like your about to cry" Jade laughed walking up to stand next to him. She was feeling much better after only been ridden of her illness a few days prior and was happy to get back into the routine of school again. Jade turned around and waved a stiff handed goodbye to her Mr West (who had dropped them both off) and turned her attention back to a worried Beck.

She rolled her eyes at the expression on his face. "Chill. You'll be fine" she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and looked at the time, "Come on we got 20minutes till we need to be in for first class, that'll give me enough time to show you around." She instructed beginning to walk away. "Come on!"

Beck ran to catch up with her and they walked along the path way that took them to the main entrance of the school. A large wooden desk was sat in front of them and Jade sauntered up to it with a smirk, "Morning Jenny" she gave a fake smile looking at the older women that was sat behind the desk. She looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Ms West, you're in trouble already I see? Been sent to the principal's office in the first," she glanced down at her watch "3 minutes, that's a new record!"

Jade gave a sarcastic smirk and pointed a finger at the boy stood next to her "Nice try, but new kid here needs to register."

Beck looked again at the women, "I'm Beck, em… Mr West should have-"

"Yeah don't worry I know about you" the lady said cutting him off "it's not often that we let someone join at such short notice however I heard it was urgent and Mr West is good friends with the principal so…" she trailed off not looking the slightest bit impressed.

She looked back to her computer and printed something off then slid it back across the desk, "Sign here" she instructed also handing him a pen. Beck signed the paper then handed it back to the lady. She also reached below the desk and handed him what looked to be a schedule, "These are all your classes, the letters show which building there in, for example this is building B the others are around, I'm sure Jade will be able to show you" She finished looking at Jade.

Jade smiled and took Beck's arm, "See ya later Jenny" She called back.

"It's Mrs Josh to you!" the lady frantically called back after her, but Jade just waved her off.

.

.

After Jade had shown him around the majority of the school and had taken him to some of his classes, she sauntered over to some lockers, "Your lockers 264, right?"

Beck looked down at the piece of paper and nodded.

"Good that's right next to Cat's and Harriso-"

"Jade!" Beck and Jade both turned their bodies to see who had called the girls name, and sure enough two guys were walking towards them. One of them Beck had never seen before, he was very tall and had a strong build with short blonde hair that went across in a short side fringe. However the other made Becks blood curl.

Harrison sauntered over to the two of them, with a cocky look plastered on his face. "Hey babe" he smirked walking over to Jade and kissing her cheek. Jade gave a stiff smile sensing the uncomforted Beck. Harrison was completely ignoring Becks presence so Jade stepped away and stood closer to Beck.

"Harri, you remember Beck right?" she inquired raising a brow at her boyfriend. Harrison gave a nonchalant nod to Beck.

"Sure." He stated again directing his entire attention back to Jade. Jade sighed and looked to the guy standing next to Harrison.

"Moose, this is Beck. Beck, Moose" Beck smiled at the guy, who smiled back a genuine smile.

"Nice to meet you." He said to Beck, "You're looking after Tommy right?"

Beck nodded, "Yeah"

"Sweet, so-"

They were interrupted by the bell ringing and Jade looked to Beck, "You've got Mr Tate first right?" she asked. Beck looked to his schedule that read, _English Literature Mr Tate D45_.

"Oh I've got him now too" Moose spoke up, "l'll walk with you, come on" he said already walking off.

Beck looked back to Jade who smiled, "I've got Science now but I'll see you at lunch." Harrison slung and arm around her shoulders and they walked off together. Beck looked around him and took a deep breath before running to catch up with Moose.

.

.

 **12:43** , read the clock that was hung above the board. _Two more minutes_ Jade thought to herself as she rested her head in the palm of her hand that was being supported by her elbow resting on the desk. Latin was most definitely Jade's worst subject. It's not like she needed it anyway, they were living the 21st century! She was American so what was the point!

Luckily the bell rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. She quickly reached under the desk and packed her books back into her 'gears of war' bag and sauntered over to where Tori was sitting.

"Come on" she ordered peering down at the brunette who was scribbling hurriedly in her text book.

"Hang on" Tori replied still focusing her attention on her book. Unlike Jade she actually enjoyed the subject and was (not at all surprisingly) the best in the class at the subject. "You know Jade if you actually paid attention, you wouldn't find it so hard." The brunette finished what she was writing and stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked out the, now empty, classroom with her friend. "Yeah, yeah we've already had this conversation! Name one profession that requires you to know Latin!" she exclaimed making the journey to the lunch cafeteria.

"A Latin teacher! A nun! A-"

"Okay I get it!" Jade snapped rolling her eyes. Tori smirked and spotted Cat standing in the line.

"Cat!" she called out making her way over to the red head.

Cat looked up from her phone and smiled at her friends, "Hi!" She put her phone into her back pocket and gave a mischievous smile in Jade's direction.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" she questioned raising a pierced eyebrow. Cat giggled and nudged her friend, "Why didn't you tell us that Beck was coming to this school?" Tori shrieked, "What? Really?"

Jade rolled her eyes at her friend's excited expression, "Whoops! Sorry, forgot that I had to tell you absolutely everything that goes on, I must have failed to mention my trip to the restroom as well!"

Tori rolled her eyes, "Sorry miss, but if you're not even going to show the slightest bit of interest in him I'll happily have him!" She grinned at Jade whose sour expression still remained on her face.

"Have him, see if I care"

.

.

Once the three were sat on a bench outside, Jade spotted Beck walking across the green. "Look's like Aladdin made a friend." She smirked as he and Andre also took a seat. "I'm impressed!" She exclaimed at a smiling Beck. "Didn't realise you knew how to make friends." Beck laughed and smiled over at her.

"Yeah well I was totally lost after maths, so luckily Andre was here to help me."

Andre was about to reply when two more people appeared at the table.

Moose nodded his head at Andre in greeting and took a seat next to Beck, "Hey guys" he said steeling a chip off of Cats plate. Harrison also sat down and swung an arm around Jade's shoulder. Cat grinned at Moose, it was no secret that the girl was completely smitten with him. "Hi!"

"So how's your first day going?" Moose asked Beck who was digging into his lunch.

Not wanting to look stupid, Beck nodded and avoided mentioning that he had found almost every lesson impossible so far. "Its okay, some of the classes are pretty hard though."

"True. You'll get used to it though. I only moved her a couple of months ago, and I struggled at first, all of the kids here are pretty stuck up. But I adjusted quick, and you've already got yourself some friends to chill with!"

Moose was right, Beck was sure he would get used to it. It would get easier.

"Are we still on for after school?" Tori perked up asking the group. "We all still going Nozu?"

Andre sighed, "I can't sorry, my grandma wants me to go round hers because she _'heard a strange noise'_ whilst she was in the bath." Harrison laughed and look over at Tori, "Me and Moose have got practice after school, but we'll come along after."

Moose suddenly perked up and grinned at Beck, "You ever played football before?"

Beck nodded. When he had lived in Canada he loved to watch American football on TV, so when he actually moved here, the first thing he did was join a team. He hadn't played in a while though, and he wasn't exactly the biggest guy ever.

"You should come!" He exclaimed giving him a nudge.

Tori smiled, "You should, I'd bet you'd like it!"

Beck looked hesitant and glanced over at Jade who was giving him a reassuring look. He supposed it would help him make some new friends and he was sure Jade would certainly find it attractive. It's not like he was bad at it anyway.

"You should come man, I'm in the team as well and Harrison's captain" Andre said. That made Beck reconsider though. Harrison hated him and he returned those views, so maybe he should not-

"Err… listen, we've already got a full team so there really would be no point in you coming. I mean you're not exactly very built so maybe you should just stick to soccer, yeah?" Harrison have a cocky smile and smirked.

Jade whipped her head round to glare at Harrison, but he just shrugged and looked back to his lunch. She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off her shoulder, then directed her attention towards Beck, "Ignore him, just go to practice, it's not like you have anything better to do anyway"

Cat jumped. "I think you should go! Then me, Tori and Jadey can all watch you practice and after we can all go to Nozu."

"Yeah, good idea Cat." Moose nodded "Beck, just come to the locker rooms once schools out and we'll get you sorted."

Beck put on a fake smile and gave a nervous nod. Was he really doing this?

.

.

 _Am I in the right place?_ Beck thought to himself as he looked around the back of the school, and still couldn't see any sign of anyone. School had finished 10 minutes ago and he still hadn't found any of his friends.

Just as he was about to give up and call Jade, the girl in question rounded the corner.

She smirked as she sauntered over to him. "Ha! I knew you'd get lost" she laughed as she approached him.

Beck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm already late enough! Can you just take me to the locker rooms, so that I don't embarrass myself more then I already have." He muttered giving her a pleading expression. She rolled her eyes and started to head back in the direction she came in. Beck ran to catch up with her.

"I don't know why you even agreed to this anyway" Jade stated as they walked down a path. "Are you even good?" She inquired raising a pierced eyebrow.

He faked a hurt expression, "Nice to know you have such confidence in me!"

She laughed "Whatever, just don't get yourself killed out there. And remember were going to Nozu after"

He nodded and looked up as they arrived at a fancy building that read, _Manhattan Prep Sport Centre._ Jade walked through some automatic doors and led him down a corridor. Once they got to the end she led him up a flight of stairs and they arrived at a door. "They'll all be in there" she said pointing at the door, "Tori, Cat and I are gonna be watching so try not to fuck up."

He smirked, "I ensure you that that will not be happening." Just as she turned to walk away he spoke again, "Oh and make sure you're cheering for me out there and not that dumb boyfriend of yours."

Jade rolled her eyes but he saw the corners of her mouth twitch up as she walked away.

After taking a deep breath, he walked into the locker room. There were about 15 guys in there all changing to get ready for practice. Beck squeezed past most of them and tried to find Moose. He quickly spotted him in a corner talking to a boy he hadn't seen before.

"Hey Moose" Beck greeted walking up to the shirtless boy.

"Beck, man. You made it!" he smiled clasping a hand on Beck's back. "This is Robbie." He said motioning to the boy that stood next to him. He had short curly black hair, and was rather skinny. He wore a blue polo shirt, which had the teams logo on it, and knee-high brown shorts.

"Hi, nice to meet you." The boy said offering his hand, "Moose told me it's your first day here?"

Beck nodded and shook the boys hand, "Yeah it is. Do you play for the team?" he questioned. Robbie laughed and shook his head.

"I can't play football for my life! No, I help the coach out with all the statistics and such."

Beck was about to reply when Harrison sauntered over to the three and gave Beck a hard look. "Here." He said shoving a pile of sports clothes into Beck's arms, "Hurry up and put them on, you're already late enough."

Beck rolled his eyes but proceeded to change into the kit.

Once he was ready he followed the boys out of the locker room and onto the field.

"Woah." He said looking up at the big arena. He had of course been on a football pitch before, however never one this big. His eyes floated around the stadium and all the bleachers. On one side he saw three girls sitting, Tori, Cat and Jade. Cat waved over at him and Tori gave him a reassuring nod. He smiled back and walked over to where the team was huddled.

"Coach, this is the guy I was telling you about, Beck." An older man, who was probably in his 60's, looked up at Beck, who was standing timidly at the edge of the circle. The man was wearing a red and blue kit and a baseball cap.

"You any good kid?" he asked, drawing everyone's attention to him. Beck gulped and looked at the other players in the team.

"Uh, ye-… yeah" he stuttered. Why was he so nervous? He never got nervous, maybe all this change was getting to him.

"Well, we'll see when you're out there. If you play well, you've got yourself a place. But if you mess up… just _don't_ mess up." The coach said turning to face the rest of the team. Beck shivered but tuned in to what the coach was saying about how they were going to play.

Once they had been given the instructions, they all walked out onto the field.

"You got this Beck." Moose said as he walked past him. Beck gave a nervous smile and hunched don ready to play. His eyes quickly wondered to where the girls were sitting and he saw Jade smirking at him. _Don't fuck up in front of Jade_ , he thought to himself.

The whistle blew and they were off. The game went on for a while with Beck playing well. Because he wasn't very big, it was hard for him to defend against the opposing side, however whenever his team had the football, he used his speed and small frame to get past players.

After taking a quick water break, he ran back onto the pitch and took his position. His team had the ball, so he started to move forward. One of the guys on his team, he thought named Joel, called his name.

"Beck, run!" he shouted throwing the ball into the air. Beck ran as fast as he could getting past players and fumbling around to try and catch the flying ball. Just as it was about to hit the ground, he jumped forward and caught the ball mid-air. He fell and landed on his side, into the end zone.

"Yes!" cheers erupted from his team mates as they rushed over to help him up and congratulate him.

"Yeah! Touchdown!" he heard Cat cheer from the side.

After getting up and brushing himself off, him and the rest of the team made their way over to where the coach and Robbie were standing. "Well done. You're good." The coach stated looking impressed.

"He's alright." Beck heard Harrison cut in so he glared at him.

The coach however ignored Harrison, and looked to Beck. "You got yourself a place on the team."

Beck grinned, a sense of pride washing over him. He heard a squeal and saw an excited red-head and an equally excited brunette racing towards him with open arms. He laughed as they launched themselves on him and he grinned again.

"You were so good!" Cat shouted looking at Tori who nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Were going to go hurry the boys up so we don't get to Nozu too late. Well done again!" Tori exclaimed before running off with Cat.

Beck looked up and saw an intimidating brunette strolling towards him. "Not bad." She stated, arms crossed on her chest. "I must say I'm impressed."

"What can I say? I'm not just a pretty face." He added with a wink. Jade rolled her eyes, "So I'm guessing you got a spot on the team?"

He put on a cocky grin, and smirked, "Of course."

Jade just raised an eyebrow but Beck could tell she was trying to hide a grin. He quickly looked to the side to make sure Harrison was distracted by talking to the coach, before he reached his arms out and started to tickle her sides.

"Aah!" she screamed trying to get away. "Get off me Beck! BECK! I MEAN IT S-STOP!" she shrieked as he chased after her around in a circle. She kept trying to slap his hands away, so he quickly leaped forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a hug. He held onto her tightly and felt her breathe a relaxing breath against his shoulder.

"I could stand here all day and hold you." He mumbled into her hair. Which by the way smelled like rich vanilla.

Jade stayed like that for a while, but didn't say anything. She was happy to stand here and be held by him, and even though she knew it was wrong on so many levels. She just couldn't bring herself to pull away.

Finally she pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "feeling confident are we?" she inquired "think you can just hug me and it will bring a smile to my face?" she joked crossing her arms.

Beck laughed, "well it worked didn't it?"

She rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile as she walked off to find her boyfriend.

 _Not bad for a first day._ Beck thought to himself as he walked off back to the lockers.

.

.

.

 **LIKING IT SO FAR?**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Wouldn't it be the perfect crime_

 _If I stole your heart_

 _And you stole mine?_

 **8:45** read Beck's watch after he looked to check the time in the front seat of Moose's Mercedes. After football practice had finished the gang had decided to go to Karaoke Dokie instead of Nozu seeing as Tori and Cat had persisted that they were in a 'dancing mood', so the seven of them had all piled into their cars and made their way to the popular club.

"Yo, this is gonna be your first night out isn't it?" Moose asked keeping his eyes on the road.

Beck nodded, "Yeah, I guess it will be."

Moose laughed, "Karaoke Dokie is the best spot if you want to have a good night out. Trust me. The girls love it as well because they can all get up on the stage and sing."

Beck's mind drifted then, he hadn't actually ever heard Jade sing before. He thought he remembered Tommy mentioning it briefly however he hadn't actually considered her a singer. He looked to Moose with a curious expression, "They any good?"

Moose nodded eagerly, "Dude you have not lived until you've heard those girls sing together, god… their fucking awesome."

Beck smiled as Moose pulled into an empty car spot. Beck stepped out the door and looked at the building that stood in front of him. _Karaoke Dokie_ read a blue and purple neon sign that was placed above the building. Moose started to walk inside so Beck quickly followed.

Once they were inside they spotted Robbie sitting at a round table by himself, so they strolled over.

"Hey Rob." Beck greeted taking a seat next to the curly headed boy. "Where's everyone else?" he asked as Moose also took a seat.

Robbie nodded his head towards the stage, where there were several people dancing, including Tori, Cat, Jade and Harrison. Beck's eyes narrowed as he saw Harrison's arms around Jade's waist as they danced to the music.

"How come you're not dancing?" Moose questioned as he reached for a menu.

"I was about to ask Cat to dance with me, but she ran off before I got the chance." Robbie sighed as he rested his head in his open palm. "Maybe I should go up and ask her no-"

"You're here!" Came Tori's excited voice as she ran over to the table, followed by the rest of their friends. Jade took a seat next to Beck and he smiled at her.

"Let's get buffalo nuggets." Tori stated as she and Harrison also took seats around the table. "Waiter!"

A blonde waitress walked up to the table then with a notepad in hand. She smiled at the group, "What can I get you guys?"

As the gang started to order their food, Beck couldn't help but notice the fact that Harrison hadn't taken his eyes off her since she greeted them. He was staring all over her and wasn't doing a good job at doing it discreetly.

When it was his turn to order he was still staring at her, "Hey," he said smirking and leaning forward, "I'll just have a soda."

The waitress gave a shy smile and walked off. All eyes were on Harrison including Jade's as she glared at him. "What?" he asked, once he had directed his attention back to the table. Jade rolled her eyes at him and stood up, "Come on." She said to Cat and Tori, "I want to do some singing."

The girls both stood as well and walked over to the MC, leaving the awkward tension at the table.

"Dude." Moose stated to Harrison once the girls had left.

"What?" he shrugged.

"You've got to stop doing stuff like that! You can't openly stare at a girl, when your girlfriends right there sitting next to you!"

Harrison rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Jade needs to chill all I did was check her out a bit."

Moose snorted in annoyance but decided to drop the subject.

"Alright, alright everyone. We got some singers down here tonight!" The MC shouted grabbing everyone's attention. All the boys turn to face the MC where the girls were walking up the steps to the stage. "Okay girls what song you feelin'?"

"Were gonna sing 'Give it up." Cat said smiling cheekily.

"Woooah, a little RMB action toni-"

"Yeah, just play it." Jade interrupted looking annoyed. The girls all stood in a straight line facing the back of the stage as the music started up. " _Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you out of your mind."_ Jade sang immediately gaining everyone in the audience's attention, they all looked to her mesmerised.

" _You've never met a chick like me, burn so bright I'm gonna make you blind_." Cat sang following Jade's line.

" _Always want what you can't have, but is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted_." Sang Tori.

" _Make you feel good as I'm with you, let me shape yeah boy let's get it started. Give it up, you can't win, because I know where you been, such a shame you don't put up a fight_."

Beck just sat there completely and utterly mesmerised by these three girls (mainly Jade actually.) He knew that they could all sing, but the way that their voices sounded together made is heart swell.

He didn't and couldn't take his eyes off of Jade the whole time she was on stage. The way her hips moved when she danced to the music, and the way that every time a lyric came out her mouth it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and gave him butterflies in his stomach. He had completely fallen for this girl.

" _That's a game that we play at the end of the night. It's the same old story but you never get it right give it up."_

As the girls sang the second chorus, by this time they had every one on their feet, dancing and clapping. Moose and Harrison where whooping and whistling up at the girls while Robbie was dancing awkwardly next to some cheerleaders.

Beck grinned as Jade belted out the last lyric to the song, every single syllable coming out perfectly. Everybody watching rose to their feet as the girls bowed and took in the applause. Beck grinned up at Jade and she looked at him giving him a small smile.

They walked off stage the applause slowly dying down as the girls approached the table again. Jade sauntered over to Beck with a smirk on her face, "So pretty boy, did you enjoy the show?" she questioned already knowing her answer.

Beck was about to reply when Harrison stepped in front of him and pulled Jade in, kissing her on the lips. "Talk about hot babe." He grinned kissing her again.

Becks fist clenched at his sides and he could feel his blood starting to boil. Tori must have noticed his angered expression as she spoke before he could say anything. "Foods here!" she grinned taking a seat at the table, followed by everyone else.

.

.

It was coming up to 11:30 and the gang was still dancing away at the Karaoke Dokie. Beck had tried to speak with Jade alone, but whenever he went over to talk to her she always had someone by her side.

Finally he spotted her dancing in the centre of the dance floor with Tori and Cat. There were two other guys that where dancing with them, however Jade seemed to be paying little attention to them as she was off in her own world.

Beck grinned walking over to her. Her eyes where closed as she swayed to the music waving her hands above her head.

"Having fun?" he smirked as she opened her eyes.

Jade nodded and continued dancing. Beck just watched her as she looked at him smiling, this girl had him wrapped around her finger. After contemplating it in his head a few times he finally built up enough courage and grabbed onto her hands lifting them to rest on his shoulders. He then placed his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

Jade raised both eyebrows, surprised. However didn't pull away from him, "Feeling confident tonight huh?"

Beck shrugged his shoulders and smirked, "Well it's not like you were going to resist this wonderful head of hair." He emphasised his point by running a slick hand through his brown locks.

Jade bit her lip, trying not to get too distracted by his action.

They carried on dancing for a while until the beginning of 'Juliet' started playing through the speakers. Beck grinned at Jade an idea sneaking its way into his head. Beck stepped back from Jade a little, causing her to give him a questioning glance. The first lyrics started playing as Beck started mouthing and singing along to the words.

 _Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you pass  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast_

Beck was dancing and singing earning laughs from Jade as she watched him embarrass himself.

 _I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal_

By this time Jade was in fits if giggles as Beck continued to sing. Tori and Cat had also stopped their dancing to watch Beck.

 _'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you trying to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_

The whole dance floor had gathered round Beck to watch him, everyone was laughing and clapping him on and Jade couldn't help but grin.

 _(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

As the song started to finish everyone clapped and cheered for Beck, who was worn out by all his singing and dancing. After getting his breathe back, he looked up at Jade who was still smiling as she walked over to hug him. "You're an idiot." She whispered in his ear pulling back and laughing at him again.

She looked like she was about to say something more when her eyes drifted past Beck and to the bar. Her face fell and her eyes narrowed as she glared at what she was looking at.

Beck was confused as to what had made her mood go from 100 to 0 so he too looked behind him and to the bar. Becks eyes darkened too as he realized what had made her so angry. Sure enough there was Harrison laughing and talking to the blonde waitress from earlier. His hands where on her waist and she was whispering things in his ear her hands on his chest.

Cat and Tori were also looking and Tori was quick to speak up before Jade did anything drastic, "Jade don't okay? It's not worth it. It's getting late anyway, let's just go."

The waitress leaned up to kiss Harrison on the cheek and Jade snapped.

"Fuck that." Jade spat anger evident in her voice. She started to storm over to the two but Moose stepped in.

"Jade Tori's right, come on-"

"No!" she shouted pushing Moose out the way and stomping over in front of Harrison.

Harrison looked up with a shocked expression and quickly took his hands off the girl's waist. "Jade-"

"Don't Jade me you asshole! What the hell is going on here?"

Harrison sighed and spoke again, "Calm down! We weren't even doing anything, stop over reacting!"

"Over reacting! Yeah you're right I am, because it's not like I look over to see my boyfriend and this slut practically throwing herself all over him!" Jade's shouting was drawing a lot of attention from people dancing.

"Slut?!" The waitress spoke up stepping forward, "I don't know who you think you're talking too-"

"I know who the fuck I'm talking too" Jade said her voice getting dangerously low as she stepped in front of the waitress. "You pathetic whore. Thinking you can go around and throw yourself on other people's boyfriends. Now if I were you I would get the fuck out of here before my scissors find their way up your twig ass." Jade growled glaring at the girl. The blonde swallowed and stepped back before turning and leaving.

Jade looked once again to Harrison who sighed and reached out to grab her arm, however Jade pulled it back, "Babe, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to…I…" Harrison trailed off looking at the ground.

Jade rolled her eyes before taking some deep breaths her heart was racing a mile a minute and she needed to calm down. "Whatever, I'm going home." She said before storming out.

"Jade!" Harrison tried to run after her but Moose stopped him.

"Leave it man, you've done enough."

Harrison sighed again before nodding and sitting down. Cat and Tori both ran out after Jade and Beck was left standing there. He was so mad at what Harrison had done. He was about to say something, but Moose must have noticed so he spoke before Beck could make the situation any worse.

"Why don't you ride back with the girls? I'll take Harrison home now, so you might as well just go with them."

Beck nodded slowly still feeling like he should say something, yet at the same time he wanted to make sure Jade was okay. So he turned and walked out to find the three girls.

.

.

"Beck I've finished all my homework!" Tommy grinned running into the play room holding up his spelling sheet proudly. Beck looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"Well done kid. How did you do?" he asked as Tommy climbed up to sit next to him on the couch.

"Really well! It was suuuper easy."

Beck laughed, "Good job." He said giving him a high-five.

"Can we watch the movie now? Like you promised!" Tommy said reaching over to pick up the DVD of ' _The Amazing Spider Man'._

"Sure can." Beck answered reaching down to put the movie in the flat screen TV.

After about half an hour of watching the movie Beck heard the door knock. "I want to get it!" Tommy screeched rushing off the couch and to the door, Beck following.

Tommy smiled once he opened it, "Harri!" he shrieked jumping into the boys arms.

"Ha ha, hey Tom." Harrison said lifting him up for a hug before setting him back down. "Your sister here?" he asked noticing Beck.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in her room."

"What are you doing here?" Beck asked stepping out to speak to Harrison, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you think genius, I'm here to see my girlfriend." Harrison shot back taking a challenging step in Beck's direction.

"Oh your girlfriend." Beck said chuckling, "because she sure didn't seem like your girlfriend when you were with that chick last night." He said raising an eyebrow.

"That's none of your fucking business!" Harrison shouted angrily. Tommy gasped.

"Harri! Don't cuss!"

Harrison frowned before walking up the stairs to Jade's room leaving the two boys. Beck sighed debating whether he should go after him, but decided to leave it.

"Come on lets get back to our movie." Tommy smiled walking back into the playroom.

.

.

Jade was sitting at her desk, drawing a sketch of the view from her window, when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Yeah?" she asked wondering who it could be.

"Can I come in?"

Jade rolled her eyes at the all too familiar voice, "Leave me alone Harri." Jade sighed going back to her drawing. Harrison completely ignored her orders however and pushed her door open walking over to her. "I said lea-"

"I know, I know." He pleaded, "but just hear me out." He asked raising a hopeful eyebrow. Jade sighed but didn't say anything, turning round to face him so he knew he had her attention.

He took a seat on her bed and looked at her, "I know I fucked up yesterday and I'm sorry for that. It was wrong for me to flirt with that waitress in front of you and I know that I took it too far. But when I saw you and Beck dancing together I got pissed off, you're my girlfriend and… you just seem close with that jerk, so I got jealous. I know that it was wrong and I'm so sorry baby." Harrison sighed looking up at Jade's guarded expression.

Her eyes softened at his apology, it was quite wrong for her to dance with Beck in front of him and she did feel bad. She sighed and walked over to sit in his lap. "You have nothing to worry about okay? Nothing's going on between Beck and I." Jade felt bad for lying, she really did. She had been telling herself that it truly was nothing going on between her and Beck, but when she was with him she felt… different. Like nothing she had ever felt before.

"You promise?" he asked wrapping his arms around her tightly. She nodded. "Okay." He said, "I love you." Jade just smiled and leaned in to kiss him. She had never told Harrison that she loved him back, because in reality love scared her and she didn't want to get hurt.

"So I'm forgiven?" he asked trailing kisses down to her neck.

Jade gave a small smile, "For now."

Harrison pulled her in, deeper into the kiss and twisted her body so she was straddling his waist. The kiss deepened as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to let him in. His hand traveled up her back to pull off her shirt and they fell back onto the bed getting lost in each other…

.

.

Later that day, after Harrison had left to play golf with his father. Jade was once again working on her drawing when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." she said not bothering to look up.

In ran Tommy and Beck both of them walking over to her bed. "Hey." Beck smiled at her. She smiled back before Tommy spoke up.

"Jade will you play hide n' seek with us? Please!" Tommy asked taking a seat at the foot of her bed. Jade looked hesitant not really wanting to play a game for little kids.

"No Tommy, I'm not five years old." She said coldly going back to her drawing.

Tommy pouted and crossed his arms, "Please is way more fun with more than two people!"

"No."

"Please."

"No-"

"Come on Jade it will be fun." Beck cut in helping Tommy out. "He's been wanting to play all day."

"I don't care." Jade said looking up at Beck. "I'm in the middle of something." She stated going back to her drawing again.

"Jade please! I promise I won't bug you again today, if you just play a few rounds." Tommy was practically begging now and Jade couldn't help but give in.

"…Fine." She groaned, earning cheers from her brother and Beck. "You owe me." She said pointing a finger in Beck's direction as she stood up from the bed. Beck smirked but nodded his head.

"Okay Jade you're counting first." Tommy shrieked running out. Beck laughed and ran out after him.

Jade counted aloud up to 30 before roaming the house to look for the two boys. It didn't help that the house was so big so there were plenty of places for them to hide.

After 10 minutes she had finally found both of them their shoes popping out from underneath the curtain they were standing behind.

"Okay now it's my turn to count. Go!" Tommy shouted covering his eyes.

Beck quickly grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her along the corridor. "I have the perfect hiding spot!" Beck said as they approached a guest room door. Jade chuckled following him in.

"You're taking this way more seriously than any person our age should." She laughed as he walked over to a closet. He opened the door and looked inside. It was a large closet that was attached to the ground and stretched along almost the entirety of one wall. The clothes inside were packed neatly meaning there was a space for at least to bodies to fit in the lower left corner.

Beck climbed in and took a seat on the floor. Jade was still standing by the closet door watching with a raised eyebrow. "Do you seriously expect me to get in there?" She asked arms crossing across her chest.

Beck shrugged, "Come on just do it. The sooner you do the sooner this game is over and done with." He said matter-of-factly.

He did have a point. So after little hesitation Jade took a seat next to him on the floor of the closet. Beck reached out and closed the door leaving them in pitch black.

"I can't see anything." Beck said reaching his hand out but feeling it collide with something soft.

"Ow!" Jade shrieked, "you just hit me in the face!"

Beck stifled a laugh before pulling his phone out and putting on the torch. He set it on the floor and the two could see each other.

"Wow." Beck said smiling at Jade.

"What?"

"You're even prettier up close." He stated staring into her eyes. Jade smacked his chest playfully.

"God, you're such an idiot."

"God, you're such a beauty." Beck shot back earning him a shocked expression from Jade, yet even in the dark he could make out a blush beginning to creep its way onto her cheeks.

"Ooh, look at you Mr I-Can-Say-Anything-I-Want-When-I-Want."

Beck shrugged, if he was going to do what he was about to do he had to have as much confidence as ever.

"You know for someone who spent their first week working here with the lowest self-esteem I've ever witnesse-"

Beck cut Jade off by crashing his lips into hers. Jade was shocked at first and didn't react worrying Beck that she was going to pull away, before she relaxed and started to kiss him back.

His hand went to her cheek to bring her closer to him, while hers went to his hair. Jade bit down on his lip softly deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer to him taking her in.

"Found you!"

The two pulled away from each other as they flung apart to see Tommy standing in front of them a triumphant look on his face. "You know Beck you really shouldn't have a light on when you're trying to hide!" Tommy laughed.

Beck looked over at Jade who was biting her lip nervously. She looked at him before quickly standing, "I just remembered I was meant to be staying at Tori's tonight… bye." She said before quickly rushing out the room.

"Jade wait." Beck said, but she was already out the door before he could stop her. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Shit."

.

.

.

 **BECK FINALLY BUILT UP THE COURAGE TO KISS JADE!**

 **HOW ARE YOU GUYS LIKING IT?**

 **SONG 'JULIET' IS** **BY LMNT**


End file.
